1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for supporting a paint stirring stick and for coupling to an electric drill and more particularly pertains to stirring paint automatically with a device adapted to be supported and rotated by an electric drill.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of various devices for stirring paint with a large number of devices and various devices for attachment to an electric drill is known in the prior art. More specifically, various devices for stirring paint with a large number of devices and various devices for attachment to an electric drill heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of utilizing electric drills for a wide variety of purposes and stirring paint with a large number of devices are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 254,418 to Norenberg a paint stirring paddle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,017 to Whelan discloses a paint stirrer paddle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,895 to Rodgers discloses a paint stirrer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,770 to Geible discloses a paint stirrer.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 290,084 to Klapperich discloses a paint mixer.
In this respect, the apparatus for supporting a paint stirring stick and for coupling to an electric drill according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of stirring paint automatically with a device adapted to be supported and rotated by an electric drill.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved apparatus for supporting a paint stirring stick and for coupling to an electric drill which can be used to stir paint automatically with a device adapted to be supported and rotated by an electric drill. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.